1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication by different pulse code modulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pulse code modulation techniques have suffered from one or more of several constraining conditions: a wide transmission bandwidth was required; a high transition density in the data was necessary; a direct current response in the transmission link was required; or, resolution of data ambiguity (i.e., whether a bit was digital 1 or 0 ) was unsatisfactory.